cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
The City
Cities generally have complex systems for sanitation, utilities, land usage, housing, and transportation. The concentration of development greatly facilitates interaction between people and businesses, benefiting both parties in the process, but it also presents challenges to managing urban growth. A big city or metropolis usually has associated suburbs and exurbs. Such cities are usually associated with metropolitan areas and urban areas, creating numerous business commuters traveling to urban centers for employment. Once a city expands far enough to reach another city, this region can be deemed a conurbation or megalopolis. In terms of population, the largest city proper is Shanghai, while the fastest growing is Dubai. Synopsis A city is a relatively large and permanent human settlement. Although there is no agreement on how a city is distinguished from a town within general English language meanings, many cities have a particular administrative, legal, or historical status based on local law. History Towns and cities have a long history, although opinions vary on whether any particular ancient settlement can be considered a city. A city formed as central places of trade for the benefit of the members living in close proximity to others facilitates interaction of all kinds. These interactions generate both positive and negative externalities between others' actions. Benefits include reduced transport costs, exchange of ideas, sharing of natural resources, large local markets, and later in their development, amenities such as running water and sewage disposal. Possible costs would include higher rate of crime, higher mortality rates, higher cost of living, worse pollution, traffic and high commuting times. Cities grow when the benefits of proximity between people and firms are higher than the cost. The first true towns are sometimes considered large settlements where the inhabitants were no longer simply farmers of the surrounding area, but began to take on specialized occupations, and where trade, food storage and power were centralized. In 1950 Gordon Childe attempted to define a historic city with 10 general metrics. These are: #Size and density of the population should be above normal. #Differentiation of the population. Not all residents grow their own food, leading to specialists. #Payment of taxes to a deity or king. #Monumental public buildings. #Those not producing their own food are supported by the king. #Systems of recording and practical science. #A system of writing. #Development of symbolic art. #Trade and import of raw materials. #Specialist craftsmen from outside the kin-group. This categorisation is descriptive, and it is used as a general touchstone when considering ancient cities, although not all have each of its characteristics. One characteristic that can be used to distinguish a small city from a large town is organized government. A town accomplishes common goals through informal agreements between neighbors or the leadership of a chief. A city has professional administrators, regulations, and some form of taxation (food and other necessities or means to trade for them) to feed the government workers. The governments may be based on heredity, religion, military power, work projects (such as canal building), food distribution, land ownership, agriculture, commerce, manufacturing, finance, or a combination of those. Societies that live in cities are often called civilizations. Musics #Sir Mix-a-Lot – "Baby Got Back" #Madonna – "Erotica" #Richard Marx – "Take This Heart" #Life, Sex & Death – "School's for Fools" #Suicidal Tendencies – "Send Me Your Money" #Nine Inch Nails – "Head Like a Hole" #archive footage, with Scorpions – "Rock You Like a Hurricane" playing as background music Trivia *With the success of the Brisbane Greeters Program launched in February, Brisbane Marketing this week launches a daily free tour leaving Queen Street Mall at 10am. *The tours take a different route and theme each day. Bookings can be made through the Queen Street Mall Visitor Information Centre (brisbanegreeters.com.au or phone 3006 6290). *Think you know everything there is to know about Brisbane already? *Here's a quiz that will test you on some of Brisbane's treasures you can explore on the daily tours. Category:Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends (Season 1)